Amy Pom Gets Wi-Fi
by caramelcutie09
Summary: Amy Pom is an over obssessed internet dog who goes on Facewoof all day. What if the house she lived in with her owner and the dum shiba Sonic burns down in a fire? What would happen if Amy lost her precious wi-fi? Lets just say that she will go on extreme measures...Join Pom and Shiba as the go on the greatest adventure to retrieve the most "important"... internet!
1. Amy Pom And Wi-Fi

Hiya everyone! I'm CaramelCutie and this is my very first fanfic! I'm so freaking Pumped! Especially after finishing watching a lets play of Pom Pom gets wi-fi! In love wit dat game! :3 So basically this will be a parody of Pom gets wi-fi wit da Sonic gang! WARNING: The Sonic gang will be transformed into cute and adorable doge's so beware!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to Sega! All dough I wish I owned dem! X(

Anyway…ON TO DA STORY! XP

As the sun's rays shone through the pink curtains of the room, their laying on a small pillow was a small dog, with a pink curly tail, and small jade eyes . She also had a small red bow on her right ear, with a white polka dot pattern imprinted on it. The Little dog's name was Amy Pom. Amy's ear twitched slightly until she had awoken from her daze, and barked cheerfully.

Amy's P.O.V.

"The sun is shining"

"The birds are singing, it looks like the perfect day…"

"To spend on the internet!"

"Hmm… Now what should I check first….? First world problems!"

options

-Facewoof

-Reddig

-gTail

-Tumfur

"First Tumfur…. Wow this fan art is amaze, bless this drawing,

Wh, the arTIST IS FOURTEEN!"

"WHY THIS….. SO TALENT…. THIS ISNT POSSIBLE….." ( LEAPS INTO AN ACTIVE VOLCANO)

Facewoof

…

"God stop posting pictures of ur fukkin food and showing off how much fun ur having without me"

"No one wants to see ur pugly duck face either…"

2 minutes later

"r u srsly telling me im the only legit Pom Pom doge on this website

Furget dis…"

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore…"

Flies into the sun.

As the pink pom pom doge closed her laptop, she stretched her paws, and cuddled with her poofy tail, twitching her ears as she smiled happily.

"_Another successful day of the internet…"_

The pom pom slowly closed her eyes, as the shining moon came to view…

* * *

_Crackle…Crackle…Crackle…_

Unknown P.O.V.

"YEEEOWWW!

Fire! Fire!"

"Master wake up, you have to get out of here!"

Amy twirled in her sleep until she jumped up!

"Wtf!" Amy shouted, pissed.

"That fukkin shiba Sonic is so noisy…"

"Hurry! Th-Th the ceiling here looks like it's about to collapse!" shrieked Sonic.

"AIIIIEEEEE!"

Amy's P.O.V.

"Finally that dum shibe shut up…

"… Is it just me or is it hella hot in here… our owner should turn up the air conditioning…"

"HEY OWNER!" shouted Amy Pom loudly!

"AIR CONDITIONING!"

…?

*koffing~

*wheezing~

"What da faq…. *coughing~ Nnnghh….."

Slowly the flames rose higher and higher, until a bright white light engulfed through the room, leaving Amy Pom very confused and naucious, until…..

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy Pom slowly opened her eyes, looking down at her pink laptop in her paws, then looking up at the cloudless sky, and the puffy white cloud she was standing on….

"huh… this is much better…"

"Now I can finally finish my daily rounds and check reddig…"

…

"EH…?"

"THERES NO WI-FI"

"JUST KILL ME NOW"

"WAT DID I EVER DO 2 DESERVE THIS"

"I;M CRY"

"Nows not the time 2 b wallowing in self-pity… I gotta get up and do something about this!"

" Ye a! Inspire"

Amy Pom stood up on her two back paws and carried her pink laptop with her, as she began to walk on the straight cloud path, until….

"Amy Pom!"

Cliffhanger! Who's the mystery guy? Or doge? Whatever! I might upload the second chap tomorrow, and if not tomorrow then the day after tommorow…. (hopefully) idk yet :/ Yeah…. I'm a square….Sorry that the chap was small but I had started this story a little late, but I promise that upcoming chaps will be longer! Anyways I hope you enjoyed Reading, and plz leave a rate and review! CaramelCutie Out! X3


	2. Amy Pom and the Dum Shiba Sonic

**Hiya, CaramelCutie here! As I stated I'm here with another chap of Amy Pom Gets Wi-Fi! Idk why im so excited for this story (maybe cause its my first?) Idk! But anyways we left off wit da mystery person…. Or animal…. Just read da story X3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. Dey belong to da one and only SEGA! (srr but i feel obligated to speak like dis due to da fact dis is a Pom Pom parody… so Chu will be hearing alot of dis….)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Amy Pom!" barked Shiba Sonic.

"Poopy head" stated Amy flatly.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt in the fire!"

"Do you know where we are…"

"I was waiting outside your room when—"

"uH eXCUSE U?" Amy cut-ed off

"I AM hurt….in da KOKORO!"

"huh?" Sonic asked confused.

"Now help me look for wi-fi!"

"What? But…." Shiba Sonic was even more confused now. His blue ears perked up in a perplexed position, trying to understand what the pink Pom Pom was talking about.

"Isnt it more important that we figure out how to get home first…"

"We can worry about the wi-fi later." Stated the shiba firmly.

"What the fuk did u just fukkin say 2 me u lil bitch…. Ur fukkin ded kiddo…"

All of a sudden Pom got into a fighting stance, along with a very confused shiba, who suddenly had a health bar underneath him. He faced Amy Pom trying to understand what was going on.

"W-Whats this…?"

"Pom, your kind of scaring me…" Sonic said trembling a little.

Amy Pom smirked evilly, and purred in ease…

"Yo mama so fat…even Dora couldnt explore her." Joked Amy Pom

"Stop you're hurting me…" Sonic quivered a little as he saw the small health bar that suddenly appeared under his paws decrease,and feeling a slight pain sting through his doge body.

"Ur so ugly that hello kitty said goodbye 2 u" Pom taunted.

Sonic started trembling immensely, shaking vigorously loosing his health rapidly due to Amy Pom's very insulting disses.

Five disses later and the por shiba fell to the ground in utter shame, while the small doge fist pumped in victory!

* * *

"Ok shiba from now on ur my manservant" Amy stated blankly, Her pink tounge stuck out. (as usual)

"Also I've changed ur name 2 'Sebastian'"

"Why the hell am I 'Sebastian'?!"

_Shibe has joined the party_

"Why do you have a laptop with you. Anyways?" asked Sonic out of the blue.

"I am a lap-dog after all" Amy Pom replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what the term means" Shiba Sonic sweatdropped.

The Two doges started walking off, continuing the cloud path until they were surrounded by a couple of sakura trees, until they came upon a some-what rainbow bridge, which looked stable to cross…(in Pom's eyes)

After crossing the small bridge, Sonic and Amy Pom set their paws on the soft Green grass when they spotted a small papi dog with baby blue fur with blue eyes. The Little fellow also had a big red bow tied to his neck, and the ends of his ears, paws, backside, and tail were a faded shade of bright yellow.

"Chao Chao! Hi Hi Hi!" Stated the small doge.

"Welcome to doggy heaven! Chao Chao!" He cheered, barking happily!

Shiba Sonic smiled wide and perked his ears, gratefully that he now knew where Pom and he were. "Thanks…" He started, until the words 'doggy' and 'heaven' sunk into his brain.

"…Wait, what?" Sonic made a frown, and his blue fur seemed to pale a little.

Sonic's face turned into complete shock and fear.

"D-d-d-doggy heaven!?" He screamed

"Then that means….." He couldn't even force the words out, it was just too unreal to the shiba, but he didn't have to since the little blue and yellow doge chirped up.

"Yup you got it!" he sang. "Your dead!"

"Aaaaugghhh!" Shiba Sonic screamed loudly, howling loudly.

"If this is heaven then where da wi-fi?" Pom asked.

"In heaven shouldnt there b ultra hi speed wi-fi everywhere?"

The small doge tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Wi-fi? Whats that?" He asked curious.

Pom stood there, just awe-struck.

"omfg" she muttered.

"Is that a new technology?" The small doge chirped.

"I've been up here in heaven now for a while now, so if that's the case then I wouldn't know anything about it!" He stated.

"Sorry…"

"U better b sorry" Amy Pom said threateningly, sending death glares at the bewildered doge.

"Dont feel too bad! It's not exactly common knowledge for a dog to have." Sonic said.

The doge party left the waggy-tailed papi and walked away, crossing another bridge, standing on another cloud(a bit smaller)surrounded by tow buildings: A pink house with small yellow Windows, and a blue house with an L shaped construction.

The pink Pom Pom looked at he blue house, and started walking(on to paws)to the blue home, along with the blue shiba behind her tail. Pom entered the house and saw a big purple dog, with a white muzzle, and short cringed ears.

"Uh, excuse me sir!" started Sonic.

"Would you happen to know where we can find wi-fi?"

The Sharpel slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the two doges sharply.

"Why Phi…What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

Amy Pom had a blank face, and she stared into the distance.

"Nevermind then…" Shiba Sonic stated apogically, at the old dog.

The pink Pom decided she would search upstairs, the blue shiba following her very moves. Once reached at the top, the tow doges spotted a pile of trash, and a small yellow york, with white patches of fur on his back, ears, and paws. The Little Yorkie looked kinda strange with his two twin tails. But his baby blue eyes were heart-warming, and gente. The Pom and Shiba walked towards the york, and the Shiba began to speak.

"Hi, do you know where we can find wi-fi?"

"Wi-fi? That sounds pretty familiar…" the york stated with his high-pitched voice squeaking a little.

"I think the café has it. If you keep heading east, you'll see it for sure!" He piped.

"ARIGATOU YOUNG DOGE!"

"I owe u my life!"

"I love y!"

"ugioh!" Amy Pom shouted, with much gratitude in her cuss-dictionary voice.

Amy Pom and Shiba Sonic headed down the stairs and exited the blue house. Pom was about to rush over to east, where the suppose café was, but Sonic convinced her to check out the other house: The pink one, To see if there are any other places where there can be wi-fi since the small york was unsure whether there is internet at the café or not. So the doge listened, allowing a couple of curse words escape her mouth, heading to the pink frilly house, continuing the ongoing adventure to get wi-fi!

* * *

**Ahhh! I'm finally done! This took me awhile to write!I tried making this chap a little longer, and I hope it was! ;p Now somebody special will be coming in the next chap! And if it's not the next chap, then probably the chap after the chap! Confusing Ik but its true! I'm very complexed when it comes to placing my characters in diff chaps, its hard to place em in da right spots…(qua-nipple dot) Anyways, I might upload the chap tonight super late or tomorrow, my guess is probably tomorrow! Wow, I say probably a lot :/ Anyways see y'all later! CaramelCutie Out! 3**


	3. Poodle Sisters and Dog Treats

**Alrite den im bak! I did say I was going to make another chap, either later today, or tommorow… and since i came bak earlier then i expected to, i decided to make another chapy! :3 I'm already pumped on how dis story is going, and I have a lot of enthusiasm for this fic! Anyway! On-da-lay wit da story! (Special Guest will be in dis chapy)**

**Disclaimer: ID Not Own Sonic And Co. Dey Belong To Sega!**

* * *

Once Amy Pom and Shida Sonic entered the house, they spotted a small poodle in the center of the room. She was a soft cream color and she had hazel nut eyes, along with Brown ears, and a Brown tail. Sonic thought that it would be a good idea to ask the small dog, even though Pom was pissing her pants on how annoyed she was.

"Hi, do you know where we can find wi-fi?" Sonic asked politely.

The poodle turned around and stated,"Bunnie might know… she's upstairs."

"Okay we'll go—" Sonic began.

"BUNNIE!" The poodle screeched!

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO GET WI-FI?!"

"WHAT! I CANT HEAR YOU!" screamed a much more matured voice from upstairs.

"WHERE TO GET WI-FI!" screamed the small poodle.(again)

"How long is this going to go on… we'll just go up and ask—" began Sonic once more.

"WHERE! DO! YOU! FIND! WI-FI!" screamed the poodle(fukkin again?)

"WI-FI?" screamed Bunnie.

"YEAH!" screamed the doge(da faq?)

"I DUNNO!"screamed Bunnie.

"She doesnt know." Replied the poodle, in a calmer voice(fukkin finally!)

"We Heard that loud and clear…" replied Shiba Sonic with a some-what irritated tone.

"See? Saved you the trouble of going up and asking her yourself" replied the poodle, smiling.

"Thanks I guess…" Sonic muttered.

"Tho of course we're still going up 2 talk 2 her anyway" Amy replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

So being the Pom Pom Amy was, she and the dum shida headed up the short staircase and were in a small room, with a ridiculously huge purple bunny, with some weird heart hugging shits, and another poodle who was a darker shade of cream with blue eyes and pinkish purplish eyeshadow on her eyelids. She also had a patch of soft Golden hair on her head, between her two curly ears. She was obviously older than the small, and she was more matured.(obv it's Puddle X3)

"DOG FUKKING DAMM IT I LOVE BUNNIES!" shrieked Amy Pom, with the hugest doge derp face ever!

"PUNCH ME IN DA DICK!"

"E-Excuse me?" asked Sonic, immensely blushing, and choking on his own spit.

"It's just a figure of speech." Amy said in her usual derpy tone. Her tounge stuck out.

"Your still wearing your collar even up here in heaven!" an elegantly annoying voice chirped.

"Why wouldn't I be wearing it?" asked Sonic curiously.

"It's like a badge of honor!" Sonic said, gleaming of pride.

"You're really loyal to your owner, huh?" asked Bunnie smirking.

"What a namby-pamby goody-goody!" Bunnie announced chuckling.

"A what?!" Sonic asked, sternly.

Bunnie stifled another chuckle, before she completely burst into fits of hectic laughter. Sonic blushed immensely , and scurried off down the stairs, with the pink Pom following behind. Thats until they excited the house and she slapped him(hard) with her bushy tail, giving him the 'DONT FUCK WIT ME' look, demanding she is the leader of the small party. Once again Amy Pom leading the Duet to find wi-fi! The two doges scurried off to the third bridge and crossed it seeing a tall green male dog with spiky fur and red shades over his icy blue eyes. His ears were up, and he was smiling, showing his sharp teeth. Sonic was acting very cautious, but Amy was her normal derpy self. She walked up to the dog, with the shiba on high guard.

"Save" he said

"…..?" Sonic lifted a brow. "Save what?"

"The rainforest? The manatees?" asked Sonic, bewildered.

"I've been waiting for this" stated Amy derpy.

"SAVE KKKIIIIITTTTYY CAT! GOTTA LOOOOOVVVEEE MMMYY SSAAAVEE KIIITTTYY CAAATT! Screamed Amy Pom!

After that brief moment of….. well I don't know what da faq that was…. The two continued walking east, remembering what the york said about the café. Following another rainbow bridge(gosh dang it)They entered a different part of heaven, with cloudy floors once again.

* * *

The two looked ahead and saw a line of different breeds of dogs covering the next rainbow bridge which probably lead to the café, the york was talking about.

The two walked on until they reached the line.

"Do you mind moving aside a Little?" asked Sonic with a smile.

"Were trying to cross that bridge behind you."

"No can do." Stated a dark purple Labra. He had Golden eyes, with a fake yellow horn attatched to his forehead. He wore black knee pads, along with a serious face.

"We´ve been waiting in this line for an awful long time now, and it'd be simply terrible if we los tour place." Said a kind dalmatian, the polar opposite of the Labra.

"Here, you can have these old Barron's SAT books as our apologies." Stated the Labra, handing the books over to the two doges.

"Wait, we don't want these." Sonic said.

"Dixie, isn't the weather splendid today?" asked the Lebra to the dalmatian.

"Not a cloud in the sky, as usual Espio!" Dixie replied back to purple dog.

"Discounting the one were standing on, of course!" Dixie said quickly.

"They're ignoring us" Amy said blankly, stating the obvious.

"They just unloaded a bunch of crap they don't want on us…" Sonic stated firmly.

After the two walked a Little more, they decide on asking the cute Chi that was in front of the two douche-bag dogs. The squirt seemed nice.

"I cant wait to go to the park!" The Chi gushered.

He was a cute thing. He was black but he had on a bumblebee Hood on that covered his and his small body. He had some little wings attached to the back of the costume, and a pair of atenas on his head. He had pretty blue eyes, and was very hyper. A little annoying.

"I'm going to train hard and get stronger!" He chirped.

"Good luck with that." Said Amy in a nonchalant tone.

"_Well that was useless." _Thought Amy Pom.

Thats when she saw Shiba Sonic standing in front of a purple box thingy.

"Wat is it u dum shiba." Pom asked derply.

What if we use this rock thing as leverage to climb over the fence?" asked Sonic

"Then we could get into the park and see what the problem in there is."He exclaimed.

"We have these books right?"

"See,if we stack them on the rock, it's a Little taller."

"Still not tall enough tho." Pom stated.

"Yeah… looks like we'll have to get more stuff to stack on it." Sonic grunted.

The two doges now had a new objective: and that was to find random shit to stack on a (supposedly) rock. The two turned to the left and crossed the rainbow bridge, seeing that tow ENORMOUS roses grew from the ground. One was a soft pink, and had sparkles shimmering around it; it was just like HOWALON! The other rose was green with a deep blue.

"Wouldnt it have been funny if Garry had to carry around a rose this big." Amy said.

"Who the heck is 'Garry'?" asked Sonic curiously.

The Pom just started to walk off once more, and the Shiba trying to catch up.

* * *

Amy and Sonic crossed the bridge on the left again, and walked back to the pink house, to see if they can get some shit to stack on the rock, and books. Entering the house, they were greeted by a girlish scream from the small poodle doge, from earlier.

"HELP! IM TRAPPED!" she yelped.

"U ok." Amy asked bluntly.

"Dont you see. Theres a spider over there!" she whimpered.

"That black spec?" asked Sonic, sweat-dropping.

"Its tiny!" He stated.

"Normally Bunnie takes care of the spiders, but she's not home…" The Little poodle whimpered again.

"Y dont u just go kill it with a tissue" Amy Pom suggested.

"What if I try to get it… and it dodges!?" she shrieked

"And then crawl son my paw!"

"Oh come on! What's going to happen if it crawl son your paw?" Sonic asked gently.

"I'LL DIE! She shrieked

"That's impossible!" Sonic stated.

"Greetings spider…" Amy said gently.

"Today u meet ur doom."

"Cant we just coax it outside?" Shida Sonic asked.

"Theres no real need to kill it."

"No! Then it might make more spiders!" The poodle cried!

"You have to kill it!" she demanded.

"fufufu" stated Amy.

SLAP!

"It hath been slain…" Amy stated derply.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The poodle shrieked happily!

"You don't have to shout…" Said Sonic.

"Huh, whats with all the commotion!?" said Bunnie, as she came through the front door.

"Those two just saved my life!" The poodle cried.

"Not really…" Sonic muttered.

"I should be thanking you, then." Stated Bunnie.

"Here have this. For saving Cream's life." Bunnie said, giving them their reward.

_Bunnie handed them a large inflatable dolphin…_

"Thanks I guess…" Sonic Muttered again.

The two dogs walked back to the park section crossing the bridge, and had blown air into the dolphin. Along with inflating the dolphin, they stacked it with the books and giant rock.

"We need more stuff" Sonic said, after placing the dolphin on top of the books.

The two doges decided to ask a couple of dogs on the line if they had anything to borrow, so that they could finish stacking the 'ladder'.

"Do you have anything we might be able to borrow?" asked Sonic.

The red Golden retriever chirped. Actually I happen to have this giant potted cactus on me right now!" He stated, his purple eyes glistening.

"How do you just so ´happen´to have something like that with you?" asked Sonic, eyeing the Goldie suspiciously.

"And it's so spiky…" Sonic said.

"Thats ok." Amy Pom said.

"Hand it over."

"Amy Pom!" Sonic hissed.

"…pls" Amy sassed back.

"You're strangers though…." The Goldie started.

"How do I know I can trust you two with it…?"

"Doesnt the fact that were in heaven prove were good dogs?" Sonic asked.

"There's no such thing as good dog or bad dog, only bad owners and bad upbringers." The Goldie stated matter-of-factly.

"So every dog ends up here, regardless of whether they turned out to be trustworthy or not."

"How do we get u 2 trust us then?" Amy Pom asked.

"How about you run an errand for me?" The Goldie asked.

"Do you know Cheese? He owes me a couple of dog treats."

"Can you ask him for me?"

"We'll do our best!" stated Sonic proudly

Amy Pom and Shiba Sonic walked west, in search for the one named Cheese, who lucky for them, met him! In search for the Golden retrievers precious dog treats, and most important, the INTERNET!

* * *

**Alrite then! That's the end of chapter 3! It's probably the LONGEST chap in this story so far! I'm proud but at the same time beat! I'll upload the next chap tomorrow, maybe around the afternoon? Not sure(as usual) but I will see to it! Also, I'll post up what Sonic character is which doge! 3**

**The Papi is: Cheese the Chao**

**The Chi is: Charmy Bee**

**The Labra is: Espio the chameleon**

**The Golden Retriever is: Knuckles the Echidna**

**The Poodle sisters are: Cream and Bunnie Rabbot**

**The Dalmatian is: A Random Character**

**The York is: Tails the Fox**

**The Other Dog Thats Also In the House With Tails(Forgot Name)is: Big the Cat**

**The 'Save' Do gis: Scourge the Hedgehog**

**The Pom Po mis: Amy Rose(Obvi)**

**The Shida is: Sonic M. the Hedgehog(Obvi Again)**

**Oh Yeah, Sorry About the Special Guest Not Showing Up! I Promise on my Hershey park collection, that he will be in the next chap! Byeee Gotta go! CaramelCutie Out! :3**


	4. Frisbees and Husky's

**Hiya! I'm Back, again! Srr about yesterday, a lot of stuff happened, I was going to upload chapter 3, 2 days ago but my mum took me off the computer before i could finish editing and uploading the chapy.. ;( And the reason I didn't post a chap yesterday was because I went to church with my family, and then at a festival later that night… so yeah I had no time to do shit :/ But don't worry, the mystery character will def be in dis chap, cross my heart! XD Anywho… To da story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. DEY BELONG TO SEGA! :3**

* * *

After the two dogs walked east more, they spotted the small dog, called Cheese, wagging his tail as usual. The pink Pom walked up to the dog, along with the shiba following, and spoke first.

"Hand over da dog treats…" Amy stated blankly.

"A daylight robbery!" The Papi said surprised.

"No, no! Were here on Goldie's behalf…" Sonic corrected quickly.

"He sent us here to retrieve the dog treats you owed him."

"Oh… about that…." Cheese started nervously.

"I already ate them."

"PERIOD BLOOD MICROWAVE!" Amy shouted!

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

"How about you give him this instead?" asked Cheese.

The small dog handed over a famicom to the Pom Pom. And smiled cheesy.

"I guess well have to take this back to Goldie and explain what happened." Sonic stated sweat-dropping.

The Shiba and the Pom walked East once more, heading back to the line, where the Goldie was, carrying the famicom, in their paws.

"Youre back!" shouted the Goldie happily.

"Where are the treats?"

"About that…" Sonic began to say.

"Cheese told us he'd eaten them all."

"He gave us this instead."

Sonic gave the red Golden retriever the famicom that Cheese had given them.

"ITS NOT OUR FAULT HONEST 2 DOG!" Amy shouted.

"TASUKETE PLS GIVE US THE GIANT CACTUS!"

"Calm down." The Goldie stated.

"I was testing you two, and you passed with flying colors!"

"I can see you two stacking stuff on that rock thing over there, you know."

"Thats why you want my potted cactus, correct?"

"Thats right." Sonic said blankly.

"But why didn't you just use the famicom." Asked the Goldie.

"The bottom is pretty flat and way better for stacking then a cactus is."

"…! I didn't even think about using it!" stated Sonic dumb-founded.

"You were so determined to make me trust you that you were totally distracted from your original goal." The red Goldie said, gleefully.

"Honestly, that's kind of adorable."

"Oh stahp it u" Pom stated, mushy.

"Here, you can have the famicom." The Goldie said.

The Golden retriever handed the famicom back to the dogs, happily. The two doges accepting, gratefully. The two dogs walked over to the 'step-stool' they had created, and stacked the famicom on top of the inflatable dolphin, finished the stairs.

"Alright lets—" Sonic began.

"You two over there!" A big rough voice said. The two dogs looked over and saw a tall lime green Sherman dog with a gold chain around his neck. He had brownish-hazel eyes, and a pair of black head-phones on top of his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"Ahhhh" Sonic stated, shaking.

"Fuk da popo" Amy Pom said, with a derpy face.

"Cant tell me what 2 do."

"Z-snap."

"Stop!" The Sherman demanded.

"Adios bitches!" Pom stated derpy.

Pom and Shida climbed the 'stairs' quickly and jumped over the fence, ending up on the soft plush park grass. The two began running, trying to avoid the flying pink frisbees in the hair, until Pom got hit-smacked on the face with one.

"Fuk…" Amy Pom stated, before falling to the ground.

_10 minutes later…_

Amy Pom slowly opened her eyes, seeing a bulky blue figure standing next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic worriedly.

"You were knocked out by that super fast frisbee for a while…"

"Dont be so worried about me…" started Pom, getting up slowly.

"Its gross." She stated firmly, finally on her to paws.

The two dogs began walking towards the field of flying frisbees, and began dodging them, and dodging them, until they reached the other end of the park.

"I DID REACH END!" Amy Pom shouted happily.

"SUCCEED!"

"Watch out for that frisbee!" Sonic shouted, his face full of fear.

"fffFuk!" Amy shouted again. Falling to the ground once more.

"Ngnnn!" Sonic barked.

(Get ready for da mystery doge! :3)

* * *

...

"Hey."

"Wake up you two."

"WH…" Amy awoke, rubbing her head with her paw.

"So you've finally regained conciousness."

Amy Pom looked up at the large black Hus. He had red streaks going through his hair, and had a white puff oh chest hair. He had ruby eyes, and Sharp teeth.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE" Sonic screamed loudly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What are you two doing here?" the Hus asked calmly.

"Vector sent me to go after you when you climbed over the fence."

"When I found you, you were both lying there knocked out by the frisbees."

"Were here 2 try 2 fix da frisbee machine." Amy said, regaining full conciousness.

"Is that so?" The Hus said.

"H-h-hes going to eat us!" Sonic said shivering.

"Run!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the Hus said calmly.

"Not gonna lie, at first I thought you two were up to no good…"

"But it seems like you're actually trying to help."

"Why don't we work together? I'm Shadow."

"We can already c that from ur name being displayed when u talk." Amy said matter-of-factly.

"But w/e…"

"I'm Amy Pom, and dis shitty ass excuse 4 a manservant over here is Sebastian."

"Its Sonic!" Shiba Sonic said angrily.

"And who are you calling a manservant!?"

"Nice to meet you." Shadow said smirking.

"Y-You too…" Sonic said, un-sure.

_Shadow has joined the party…_

* * *

**Alright den, that's a wrap! Now the mystery character is revealed! Shadow da Husky? Sounds good! :3 I might add a Little moments with Shadow and Sonic, but since im not that good, don't expect some crazy shit :/ Oh yeah, and when those Little romantic yaoi moments show up in da story, I will put a small message saying *recommended: romantic titanic music* cause some parts are just so kawaii~ 3 Anyway, there might be another chap, since this one was to make up for yesterday, but idk, cause as I said before, im a fukking square :/ So Byee! CaramelCutie Out! 3**


	5. Knock-outs and Yaoi's

**What's up gutter sluts and bubble butts, its CaramelCutie! Sorry but I had just watched another Shaynna's Tips, and that opening of hers is just too damn catchy! The mystery character has been unveiled, its Shadow-kun! This outta get interesting, if u know wat I mean ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. DEY BELONG TO SEGA! :3**

* * *

The trio of now a Pom, a Shibe, and a Husky, set out looking for something to get a clue on the crazy frisbees. The trio decided to head West and Shadow had found something….

"Looks like an opening into the machine." Shadow said.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a control panel in there that'll reset it."

"I'm way to big to fit inside, though."

"Me, too." Sonic agreed.

"I can fit." Amy stated, obviously.

"This hole looks like it was made for me."

"Then I guess Shadow and I are going to be left by ourselves out here…" Sonic stated casually.

"meRRY CHRISTMAS!" Amy shouted!

"HO-HO-HOMOS!"

"W-What the heck are you saying!?" Sonic stuttered, blushing a bright crimson.

"LOOK AT THE TIME." Amy started.

Then a human chibi man poofed out of the blue! He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a small shaved beard. He had a pair of black and green headphones on his ears, and he was nude.

"IT'S YAOI-O-CLOCK!" Amy shouted, along with the chibi man, with the name 'PewDiePie' scribbled on his forehead.

"What's she talking about?" Shadow asked, raising a brow.

"she's nevermind! It's nothing!" Sonic said, blushing even harder.

"Pom, your drooling a Little…" Shadow said, looking at the pink Pom weirdly.

"uwee hee." Amy drooled.

"Well who can blame me."

"Just leave already!" Sonic shouted, his blushing going down a bit.

The pink Pom snickered before entering the small shaft. There were two directions, so the Pom decided to go right, until she stopped infront of some weird object.

"It's a dust bunny." Amy Pom stated derply.

"Looks more like a dust turd."

"Speaking of turd…"

"Dont you think that Shibe's tail is shaped a lot like one."

"ACHOO!"

"Bless me."

Amy noticed the dust turd blew away at her huge sneeze, so she continued on-ward, until she stopped again, her mouth a-gap.

"Holy shi-tzu…"

"This dust is so old that it's solidified…"

"I'm not small enough 2 worm my way through."

"Theres a control panel looking thingy over there."

"Guess there's nothing 2 do but turn back 4 now…"

Amy Pom headed back to the opening, until she remembered there was another direction: left. She headed West and squirmed down.

"This is where da frisbees r coming from…"

"So fast… Sonic the HEADGEHOG would b jealous."

"Rolling around at the speed of sound… got places to go, goTA FOLLOW MY RAINBOW!"

"FOLLOW ME…SET ME FREE…"

"TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE DA CITY!"

"I should sing that song on americanine idol."

After that strange moment, Amy Pom walked back to the opening, and popped out.

"DRR…." Amy Pom said.

"Why are you making weird noises?" Sonic asked, knitting his brows together.

"I was trying 2 scare u." Amy replied back.

"You always scare me…" Sonic said honestly.

"So did you find anything?" Shadow asked.

"There was a control panel in there but I couldn't reach it." Amy replied.

"It would take a hella tiny doge 2 fit in there."

"Hm… lets try and find a dog who fits the bill, then." Shadow said.

"But, we can't climb back out of the park the way we came in…" Sonic stated.

"How are we getting out of here?"

"Through the front door of course!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Vector will let you guys through once he sees that you're with me."

The trio headed for the front gate of the park, dodging the super fast frisbees, and running closer to the exit, till they finally got there, safely. They exited the blue gates in pieces.

"It's you two trouble-makers from earlier!" shouted Vector, angrily.

"Yea we rebels…" Amy stated

"Wanna join our gang?"

"Were a gang now?" asked Shadow, shooting Amy glares.

"Hey Shad! Your with them?" asked Vector in a serious tone.

"Yup. Were helping each other out a bit." Replied Shadow respectfully.

"So even these delinquents are good for something, huh?" asked Vector, with a toothy grin.

"Alright, come on through then."

The trio passed the Sherman, and checked out the line of dogs, until Shadow spotted a small chi, in the head of the line.

"Hey Charmy, we need to borrow you for a minute!" Shadow called.

"I'm sorry shadow… I'd love to help you out, but I can't lose my place in line!" Charmy said, sweat-dropping.

"You've gotta b shitting me." Amy stated, pissed off.

"If u don't help u sur going to b in line 4EVER!" Amy Pom scoffed.

"Charmy, how about I hold your place in line while you're helping them?" Shadow asked, thoughtfully.

"Oh good idea!" Charmy chirped!

_Shadow has left the party_

_Charmy has joined the party_

The trio of now a Pom, a Shibe, and a Chi, headed back into the park, dodging the flying frisbees again, and reaching the opening, of the machine.

"We did…. Everything is happening so much…." Amy said, dramatically.

"Charmy, all you have to do is go through this opening until you reach a control panel." Sonic said, firmly.

"You should be able to reset the frisbee machine from there."

"We're counting on you!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Charmy said, encouraged by Sonic's words.

The small Chi jumped into the opening, a couple of shuffling Heard inside. After a minute of two, the frisbees began to decrease one by one, until all the frisbees were gone, and the park was doge safe again. More shuffling was Heard, until Charmy popped back out, breathing heavily, but smiling happy too!

"Finally… 2 da café." Amy said derply.

"You going already." Shadow popped up, asking.

"Come on, let's play some frisbee first."

"…Alright, why not?" Sonic said, smiling.

"Let's go!" Shadow barked with joy.

* * *

**Alright den! Thats a wrap! Next chap will be the frisbee game between Shadow-kun and Sonniku! So pumped :3 Srr about not uploading another chap yesterday, I got lazy :p Any who, CaramelCutie Out! :3**


	6. StarPugs and Doge Stalkers

**Hey ya im bak! So anyways sorry for the wait, but I had just gotten bak from my trip from Costa Rica. I know, I probably should have said something in the first place, but I kinda started Amy Pom bak over there, were I actually had a computer. Now coming bak, I found out someone hacked into our power account, and we got no electricity…DERP Not to mention, even when I get power bak my computer is poop. I'm at my cousin's house right now, and im able to upload dis chap, bit it will probably be posted late since I started this story pretty late. So updates will be a little slow, but just until my mum can get the damn thing fixed. Plus school is starting too, and updates might be slow. So yeah :/ But anyways, enough wit all dis sad stuff! On wit Amy Pom! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. DEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

* * *

"They ran off…"

…..

"Sonic is going for da Frisbee…"

"He makes a running leap! Can he catch it!?"

"He hasn't been doing well this season…"

"Dying and all…"

"He's got it!"

"Huh… he's dropped it!"

"That dum Shibe…"

"Looks like someone's not going to the world championships…"

"But whats this?"

"Shadow picked the SAME FUKKIN FRISBEE OFF THE GROUND WITH HIS MOUTH!"

"THAT'S TOTALLY AN INDIRECT KISS!"

"THE GAY IS OFF THE CHARTS!"

"10000/10 OMFHGGGGF!" Amy narrated, drooling again.

"We don't need this commentary!" Sonic shouted.

"I can't help it." Amy replied, gingerly.

"I'm a furjoshi after all."

"… There's something else I wanted to say, too." Sonic started.

"Uh, I—"

"LOVE U!" Amy butted in.

"That's not it!" Sonic Shiba rushed, blushing madly.

_*Romantic Titanic Music Alert*_

"I'm really sorry I screamed like that when we first met."

"I never met anyone who looked like you before, so I was scared."

"But you turned out to be so nice… so I'm really ashamed I acted like that…"

"Huh? I can barely even remember that." Shadow stated, smirking.

"Don't worry about it."

"You can make up for it the next time we meet, yeah?"

"I will!" Sonic said, happily.

_*Romantic Titanic Music Alert OFF*_

"…with my body, said sonic." Amy sneaked.

"The 2 homo doges looked into each others eyes…"

"Cut it out already!" Sonic cried, scarlet cheeks.

* * *

The two dogs said goodbye to each other, and the old duet walked through the gates, and headed right, going over the rainbow bridge, the eyes reaching view on the green and beige StarPugs Coffee shop. The Pom and Shibe headed to the entrance of the shop, and entered, taking view of the beige walls, and sweet pastry on display. The duet glanced over at the purplish-red pug with the white ears, paws, and tail, along with his belly. He had a patch of white fur on the top of his head, with brown-ish hazel eyes, and a white muzzle. He had fake wings on his back, and a name tag that said "Chip", next to a bright green necklace around his neck. The duet walked over to the counter wear the pug was sitting and he spoke up,

"Welcome to Starpugs!" Chip said, excited.

"Can I take your order?"

"We're just here 4 da wi-fi…" Amy replied matter-of-factly.

"So honest!" Sonic stated, looking over at the Pom questioningly.

"If you want to be here, you'll have to buy something using dog treats!" Chip stated seriously.

"Oh… but we don't have any dog treats…" Shiba Sonic said, honestly lifting his eyebrows.

"Then don't waste my time!" Chip stated harshly, scowling the two.

"Rude…" Amy Pom muttered loudly.

The two dogs left the café, looking at the pug, sending the duet death glares. They both left the café, hearing the door's bells jingle, and walked ahead, spotting a large white Bernard with blue eyes. He had buff muscles, and had his tounge out, with drool coming down.

"Looking for some dog treats?" The Bernard spoke.

"Wow what a coincidence…" Amy said, smiling.

"Hand'em over."

"Not so fast." The white Bernard stated firmly.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll give you the treats when you're done."

"What's this 'favor'?" Sonic asked, his brows lifting.

"It has to do with a gal I like." The Bernard started, his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Her name is Cream…"

"Oh, we know her!" Sonic chirped, smiling.

"That makes things easier." The Bernard smiled, drool sliding down his chin.

"I want you guys to tail her for a while and take pictures of her."

"Make sure you don't get seen."

* * *

"So basically stalk her… " Amy Pom said, looking at the Bernard quizzically.

"Hey, I wouldn't call it that!" The Bernard argued.

"It's more like… admiring her without her knowledge."

"That sounds awfully shady!" Sonic said, glaring at the Bernard.

"Will you do it?" The Bernard asked, wagging his big tail back-and-fourth.

"You already know our answer!" Sonic stated, raising his voice a little.

"Hell n—"

"Yes…" Amy said, seriously.

"Wha?!" Sonic snapped his head towards The dog, looking at her like she was crazy.

"It makes me so glad to hear that!" The white dog shouted, happily.

"Here's the camera."

The Bernard handed the Pom a black and white professional camera, and thanked them.

"When you're done, report back to me."

The two dogs headed to the left, heading to Cream's house, until they stopped, seeing Cream talking to the green dog they saw earlier(Scourge).

"Save?" The green dog asked.

"Er… would you like a dog treat?" Cream asked politely.

"…Save?" The green dog asked again.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Cream asked, still smiling.

"I'll wedge this dog treat into your mouth if I have to!" she stated, seriously.

"Say 'aaa!'" Cream demanded, cutely.

"Save?" The other dog replied.

"Whatever, good enough!" Cream Smiled.

"Whoa… she managed 2 shove it into his mouth while it was open…" Amy stated, shocked.

"… It's good." The green dog stated, tasting the dog treat in his mouth a little more.

"It's part of my personal philosophy to say 'Save', but I needed to make an exception to say that."

"That sounds like such a tiresome rule to follow!" Cream exclaimed.

"Why not say something different every once in a while?"

"How about this, then:'Say V'" The green dog asked.

"Hip, eh?"

"It's an improvement, I suppose."

"Nows a good time 2 take pictures." Amy whispered.

The Pom snapped a couple of shots, hearing the loud snaps of the camera.

"Jeebus that shutter noise is hella loud…" She stated, glaring down at the camera in her paws.

The two dogs watched as Cream and the green dog from way before, began walking off again. The duet followed, quietly behind.

"Chocolate chip…" Amy stated smirking.

"No one asked you!" Sonic stated, sending deep glares at the Pom.

"I don't care. Anything is fine." Shadow said, smirking.

"Have this oatmeal raisin one, then." Cream smiled sweetly.

"No one wants those"

"I wonder why." Shadow said, smirking as always.

"I think they taste alright."

"How about you Charmy?" Cream asked, looking over to the small Chi.

"Can I have chocolate chip?" Charmy asked, calmly.

"Same as me…" Amy asked, smirking cutely.

"No one cares!" Sonic replied, again.

"Thanks for the dog treat!" Charmy chirped.

"We're going to the park to play some more Frisbee." Shadow stated manly.

"Later."

"Right" Cream said sweetly.

"Nows a good time 2 take pictures." Amy Pom said sneekly.

Snap. Snap.

After taking the photos, Amy Pom looked over all the pictures token, until her hed snapped up hearing Cream reply.

"I guess I'll head back now."

The two dogs looked at each-other worriedly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha ha! I know most of you might hate these, but I think by now I should write one up! Plus my fingers are getting tired…. :/ I think I'll upload the next chapy tomorrow! Probably. Anyways I gotta go home, Monday I think we will get wi-fi and power back, so chill my fellow reviewers! Anyways, CaramelCutie09 Out! 3**


	7. Tumblr and Dog

**Wats up, wats up, wats up! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! :D So this chap is gonna be a little shorter, or maybe a part shorter? I don't know :/ Reasons…. Cause Monday I start school…. And I probably won't be bak at my aunt's house till next Friday, or Saturday, so expect a late chapy… anyways, on to da story! I think we left off with a cliffhanger? IDK? Oh well…. X)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. DEY BELONG TO SEGA! I ALSO DON'T OWN ARCHIE! :3**

* * *

"Bunnie and I can eat the rest of the treats ourselves." Cream said to herself, smiling happily.

The cream-colored poodle walked a couple of steps, until she paused staring at the Pom and Shibe, gawking at them, with wondering eyes.

…

…

"SHIT!" Amy stated, boldly.

"I knew it!" Cream shouted, buds of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You were following me!"

The poodle smashed through the two dogs, leaving a trail of hot tears behind her, not even thinking twice about looking back.

"She ran away…" Sonic said sweat-dropping, staring at her retreating figure.

"I guess we're done here…" Amy stated smiling, scrolling through all the different pictures she took.

The duet headed over the colorful rainbow bridge again, returning back to the Bernard, with Sonic fuming silently behind.

"You're done?" The Bernard stated, lifting one of his large ears.

"Let me see the pictures!"

Amy Pom handed the white Bernard the camera without a second-thought.

…

"These are nice…." The Bernard started, staring at the pictures intently.

"You're disgusting…" Sonic said, looking at the buff dog ashamed.

"Huh, did you say something?" The dog started, his fighting stance perking up.

"I said your—" Sonic was about to say.

POW! The pink Pom punched the Shibe hard on his leg, giving him death glares.

"U didn't hear nothing…" Amy stated, correcting the dum Shiba's mistake.

"Now hand over da dog treats!"

"Here you go." The Bernard said, forgetting about the blue Shibe's sudden outburst.

"Hey, this isn't enough!" Sonic shouted looking at the small amount of dog treats.

"Well if you want more, just take more pictures." The Bernard stated, snaily.

The blue Shibe growled, and snatched the camera out of the Bernard's paws, with Pom following behind. A couple of minutes later, the two dogs came back. Amy handed the Bernard the camera again, awaiting for his answer.

…

"What's this?" The Bernard asked, quizzically.

"You didn't take any photos!"

"Of course not!" Sonic shouted, defensively.

"You think we'd hand over photos of our friend to a creep like you!?"

"What did you just call me?" The Bernard barked, getting pissed.

"You better get on your knees right now and beg for forgiveness!"

"Try and make me!" Sonic argued back, clutching his teeth together.

"Look who's Mister Tough Guy all of a sudden!" The Bernard barked.

"Oh, I see how it is!"

"You have a thing for Cream too, don't you?"

"U ROTTEN PUKE-BRAINED BITCH-ASS HOE!" Amy shouted, foam coming out of her mouth.

"Huh!?" The Bernard questioned, surprised.

"NOW U FUKKED UP!" Amy replied.

"NOW U FUKKED UP!"

"NOW U HAVE FUKKED UP!"

Suddenly the entire room shined a bright white light, and Pom was in a fighting stance facing the pervert dog, while Sonic was behind her. The two began throwing taunts and jokes at each other, while Sonic Shiba was listening intently to their combat.

"Guh! You're a monster!" The Bernard stated, tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Take back what u said!" Amy demanded.

"Sonic doesn't have a thing 4 Cream!"

"Okay, okay! He doesn't!" The Bernard said, putting his paws up in defeat.

"Now say 'I ship Shad/Son'" Amy asked, smiling wide, a bit of drool falling down her chin.

"Wha!" Sonic shrieked from behind, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Say it…." Amy taunted, in a mocking tone.

"I… ship Shad/Son…" the Benard said blushing hard.

"Are you happy now?"

The Bernard ran away sobbing, crying without looking back.

"LIKE A BOSS… ton terrier." Amy Pom stated, fist-pumping.

"We sure showed him."

"That's what happens when u have bad ships…"

"That's the whole reason you attacked him!?" Sonic shouted, still blushing scarlet.

The pink Pom shrugged and picked the dog treats off the floor that the Bernard had dropped. The duet headed towards the café once more, hearing the jingles of the bells again. They both walked over to the counter, watching as the purplish/red pug, set his newspaper down.

"Welcome to StarPugs!" Chip started again, kindly this time.

"We have da dog treats this time!" Amy shouted, a little too loudly.

"What would you like to buy?" Chip asked, professionally.

Pom looked through the menu carefully, actually looking for something good to buy. The Bernard gave the duet a hefty amount of dog treats for taking the stalker pics of poor Cream, so Amy was able to buy the really expensive things. Amy Pom finally decided, snapping her fingers ( if they even have fingers?) together. Pom asked the pug Chip, for a Root Beer Float, which he gladly fetched for her. He handed Pom the drink, while Amy handed him the 'money'. The two dogs headed for an empty table, not even thanking the pug, or giving him a tip which irritated da hell out of him. The two sat at the table, and Pom opened her laptop, searching for any wi-fi connections. That's until a large dog came in, setting up a microphone and some speakers.

….

?

"Where's da wi-fi?" Amy stated, instead of asking.

"What the hecky…"

"You're not getting any?" Sonic asked, taking a peek at Amy's screen.

"Let's get this comedy show started!" A un-familiar voice spoke.

"Huh?" Sonic gaped, his brow raising.

"I'm Witty Fido!" A brown big dog shouted. He had a dark chocolate nose, and dark brown eyes. He had a stitched scar on his chest area, and his left ear was a little torn, but he looked very kind. (figures)

"Call me Wi-Fi for short!"

"So when the sign said 'Free Wi-Fi'…" Sonic chattered, looking at the pink Pom's blank face.

"It meant him!"

"O… M… F… G… U HAVE GOTTA B KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDING ME!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's brown and sticky?" Wi-Fi asked.

"A stick!"

"DOG WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!" Amy barked, her temper rising rapidly.

"SONIC WERE LEAVING!"

The two dogs got up, and headed for the door. Sonic spotted a small Malty, with brown fur and red hair. She had ice blue eyes, and a small blue vest/jacket over her back. For some reason Sonic wanted to chat with her, it was some weird urge he had. He didn't know what though.

"What's up?" He said cooly, which made Amy Pom gag behind him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." The Malty stated plainly.

….

"That was a joke BAKA!" The Malty cackled.

"No one ever needs to go to the bathroom in heaven! =^-^="

"*Subarashii* isn't it uwu"

"That speaking style…. It can't b!" Amy gasped.

"Ur… tumblr user sugoi-neko-chan-desu?"

"OMG o_o" The Malty replied back, gawking at the Pom.

"Tumblr user Yaoi-hands? O:"

"I can't believe we finally meet!"

"Is there anything I can do for a fellow senpai? ;)"

"Actually there is…" Amy Pom said smiling.

"How do I get wi-fi?"

"Wi-fi…. Now that's a tough challenge…" The Malty stated squinting her eyes, whispering.

"I'll do anything, anything! Just to get da wi-fi!" Amy Pom barked desperately.

"Not unless ur willing 2 overthrow Kami-sama himself D;" The Malty stated, frowning slightly.

"Overthrow Kami-sama? U mean… Dog?" Amy asked, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Dog is like a magic balloon holding doggy heaven up!" The Malty said, raising her paws up to put more enfisthis.

"If Dog is defeated, this place's existence will be in jeopardy x_x"

"Then it'll fall to a state where it might be possible to access wi-fi :3"

"But overthrow Dog!" Sonic exclaimed, his ears and tail perking up.

"Is that even possible?!"

"A doge's gotta do what a doge's gotta do…" Amy said badass.

The Pom saluted the Malty, and the Malty saluted back. The two dogs exited out of the café, glancing at the last bridge. The duet walked towards the bridge, and then crossed it stepping on the whitest of clouds. The Pom stared at the giant budder(Sorry I only know budder… ;p) gates, gawking at them like it was a piece if heaven. (Well it is, but—oh nevermind, you get the point!) Pom also spotted an orange corg, with darkish blue eyes. His orange fur was spiky on the top, but just a little.

"I've lost my Corg-keys!" The dog shrieked.

"The pun is really bad!" Sonic Shiba said, glancing at the orange Corg.

"R the keys important?" Amy Pom asked, not really interested.

"I need them to open the gates to Dog's throne!" The Corg barked, worriedly.

"WOW how convenient!" Amy said sarcastically.

"We'll find ur Corg-keys!"

"Where did u last see them?"

"I think I might have dropped them in the trash." The Corg said, having a thinking face on.

"Da fuq?" Amy sassed, looking at da dog like he was crazy.

"Ugh I've got to find them!" The Corg said again, sweating like a mule.

"He left…" Sonic sweat-dropped, looking at the direction the Corg headed.

"We should find those keys and use them…" Amy smiled, thinking evil thoughts.

"Wait wait wait!" Sonic barked, swaying his hands fastly.

"Amy, are you really planning to fight Dog!?"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm not coming with you!"

"NANI?" Amy questioned, raising a brow.

"COME ON SONIC SHIBA!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"No!" Sonic cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I've had enough of this!"

"I'LL SHOW U WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U DEFY ME!" Amy threatened.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic screamed.

"I won't let you touch him!" A husky voice barked, boldly.

"Lol what's happening hood is?" Amy laughed.

All of a sudden a black Husky with red streaks in his fur, came up behind Sonic Shiba. He had a serious face on, and his white chest fur was standing up. He was growling, his claws clenching the ground hard.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelped, looking at the Husky surprised.

"Sonic get back!" He snarled, facing the pink Pom, with dangerous red eyes.

"OMFGGGGGGG GAY BOYFRIEND 2 DA RESCUE!" Pom yelled, drool coming out of her mouth.

"I CANT HANDLE THIS!"

"Quit bullying him!" Shadow demanded.

"Fine u can take him…" Pom said, pouting playfully.

"I'm a strong independent Pom Pom doge who don't need no Shibe…"

_Sonic Shiba has left the party…_

….

"That dum Shibe…" Amy said, shaking her head slowly.

* * *

**And that is a wrap! Awww now I feel bad for Amy since she's all alone now D;! But we did get to see a little yaoi moment ;)! I'm getting so depressed since the story will be ending soon! But don't worry, I think for a while I'll stick to funny games, and maybe an RPG or 2? But that's just future refrences… Oh! I almost forgot! I'm sorry that it took awhile to get this chap up, but I'm only on my second day of school, and as my mum always nags, school is important! Plus my math teacher gave me homework, ugh on the second day, really? Oh and I will be uploading a list of ALL the doges used in the story, and if I forget a couple I'm very sorry, but I don't have that great memory…**

**_LIST OF DOGES_**

Pom Pom: Amy Rose

Shibe: Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic M. Hedgehog

Chihuahua: Charmy the Bee

Malty: Sally Acorn

The Famous Doge: Scourge the Hedgehog

Pug: Chip from Sonic Unleashed

"Wi-Fi" the Comedian: The real dog from the game

Corg: Chris Thorndike (I know most people hate him, but I needed a small role :/)

Bernard: Drago Wolf (From the Archie Comics)

Papi: Cheese the Chao

Sharpei: Big the Cat

York: Tails the fox/Miles Prower

The Poodle Sisters: Cream the rabbit & Bunnie Rabbot (Archie Comics)

Labra: Espio the Chameleon

Dalmatian: The dog from the game

Golden Retriever: Knuckles the Echidna

Husky: Shadow the Hedgehog

Sherman: Vector the crocodile

**And I think that's it! If I missed a dog, I really don't mind you telling me in the reviews. Anyways caramelcutie09 out! 3**


	8. The Final Battle

**Hey hey! I am back! How long has it been, 2 days or so? I don't really remember? School's been fun so I guess my head has been outta it for a while… :/ So any who, we are sadly getting to the end of the story, it was a blast to write! Oh and don't think this is the last chap, or maybe…. I might be a little evil and do so ;p he he hee… Sorry I had watched an episode of Edgard and Ellen! Man I love Netflix sooooo much! It brings back the old shows that I still love today, like Recess, CatDog, Code Name Kids next-door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Goosebumps, and a lot of other great ones... Ok no more pastimes, on to da story! X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. ALONG WIT ARCHIE, DEY BELONG TO SEGA :3**

* * *

"Dum Shiba…" Pom muttered.

The pink Pom swiftly swished her tail, walking the opposite way that the yaoi couple had gone, trying to figure out wear that key could have gone. The doge crossed the bridge passing StarPugs, crossing another bridge reaching the park. That's when she spotted Charmy the Chi, praising himself. She got a little curious, walking away from her earlier goal, and poked the chi, wanting answers.

"I'm so pooped after working out." Said Charmy, sweating.

"Do I look any stronger?"

"No." Amy replied blankly, yawning and walking away, continuing with her original goal.

That's when it struck her. She stopped, frozen solid. She remembered that 'Tails' had a 'collection' of trash in his room, along with that other purple dog, in the blue house in front of Cream and Bunnie's home. She scurried off, her tail swooshing back and forth, until she reached the house, entering, and heading upstairs. The pink Pom ran right past the yellow York, and stared at the pile of trash, until she had the guts to look through it. After a couple of seconds, she found something gold shimmering at the bottom of the pile.

"huh what's that?" she asked, looking at the object questioningly.

"HEY! I FOUND THE CORG-KEYS!"

"Hey! You can't just take those!" Tails said, gawking at the young Pom.

"2 bad 4 u!" Amy Pom teased, sticking her tounge out.

"I need them."

"How about I trade this 2 u for this root b?" (by the way, she still kept the root beer from StarPugs, from last chapy)

"You have a root beer float!" Tails yelped, his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"Okay deal!"

The Pom smirked with victory, handing the small York the root beer float, the small dog wagging his tail happily. He barked, thanking the Pom. Amy grabbed the Corg-Keys from the pile of garbage, and hurried out of the house. The little doge continued off, heading for the golden gates of Dog. Now facing the doors, Amy held the key tightly in her paw, having a serious face on.

"Found da Corg-Keys." Amy stated blankly.

"Time 2 open da gate and defeat Dog…"

"Wait! Give the Corge-Keys to me!" The orange dog came running, loosing breath.

"No… The pun is too bad…" Amy replied, with a troll face.

"You can't see Dog without his permission!" The Corg yelped seriously.

"Were u listening 2 Obama… yes we can." Amy taunted.

Amy jabbed the key in the keyhole, and pushed the doors of the gate with all her force, until they slammed open.

….

The pink Pom looked down at the HUGE (that's wat she said ;p) rainbow road, keeping a serious face.

"Stop!" Shadow demanded, snarling.

The Pom turned around, facing the angry Husky Shadow, and his yaoi partner behind him, Sonic the Shibe.

"Amy Pom, you can't fight Dog!" Sonic pleaded.

"Objection." Amy replied, queenly.

"Go away…"

The screen suddenly got black, and the three dogs all faced each other. First Pom and Hus frighted, throwing taunts and claws at each other, until Pom defeated him. Next was Sonic, which was VERY easy.

_ENEMIES DEFEATED… K.O._

…..

"they're both knocked out now." Amy said, looking down at the two unconscious dogs.

Amy left the two dogs, looking at the photo she took of them, smirking devilishly. She continued walking, until she saw that famous green dog, with the red shades. She went up to him, waiting for his usual response.

"Say V" He said. The Pom nodded, and went around the popular dog, heading straight to the un-known.

The deeper Amy went, the darker it became. That's until the road began to get bigger and wider, and the once black sky, turned to a beautiful shade of cobalt, with shimmering stars in the sky. Though the young dog did not care for this now, she was focused to find Dog, and she continued to walk and walk and walk. Pom started to see a large light blue cloud coming in the distance. She hurried her pace, until she saw him. Dog. She walked up to him, feeling the cold wind stinging her furred cheeks. She kept her same serious face, not a hint of fear in her cold eyes.

"Who dares show herself to me?" Dog asked, his ginger mustache, glistening in the stars. He had ginger fur as well, along with blue/grey goggles on his head. He had a shining gold light surrounding his head, and a red coat, with yellow buttons sewn on it.

"It is I." Amy started, feeling cocky already.

"The one who's about 2 kick ur ass!" She pointed her paw at him, with a mischievous smirk on her face (basically like this :3)

"Impudent mortal!" Dog said, clenching his teeth in rage.

"You think you can defeat me, the almighty?"

"Wowza I'm so scared…" Amy replied, yawning a little.

"Wat r u going 2 do?"

"Shoot me with a gun that looks like a paint roller?"

"Let me show u my real power…"

…

"DIS GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAHHHHH!"

The pink Pom suddenly burst into flames, her smile never leaving her face.

"This isn't even my final form!" Dog chanted, spit flying out of his mouth.

Long dark entitles began to string from every corner, and surrounded Dog, him engulfing the insane power. The two dogs looked dead in the eye, and squinted, preparing for the fight of the century!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I know, you all probably hate me for that, but it has to be done, you know to put more suspense in the story? XD So I think the next chap might be the end D: boo hoo damn it! I might make a thingy majigger… what do u call em? A prologue? Wait no, that's for the beginning! Oh well, I don't know, but I might include that! So next chap will also have a list of games, that maybe you guys would like me to make another fanfic of…. If u want, u can also leave a review on what you would like as well…. Anyways, I gotta eat dinner, caramelcutie is OUT! 3**


	9. Love, Friendship, and a Pom Pom!

**Hey guys I am back! :D Ok so I'm VERY sorry about not updating, but I was so concentrated on school. I mean we got our lockers, all our books, getting into a lot of stupid drama, and I'm going to a cheerleading orientation tomorrow. So derp… :/ Anyway, this will be the last chapy of the story, and I am soooo sad about it! X( But I think you guys will like my NEW story idea. I wont say it now, but at the end of the story, so look forward to dat shit! Sorry, too much pewds today… so a 1234 and on to da story! :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC DA HEDGEHOG OR ARCHIE! :3**

* * *

"You cannot grasp the true form of me, Dog!" Dog barked, swiping a large tentacle like attack at Amy.

She hissed in pain, before composing herself, smirking wildly.

"I'm in da zone!" Amy barked.

"Autozone!"

Amy Pom blew a huge fire blast at dog sending him in a daze.

Dog shook his head violently, growling, shooting a sharp tentacle at Amy Pom, whacking her hard! He slapped her with another tentacle, and another. Amy had a stern face on her look, not even stunned by his attacks.

"Kowosh…" Amy mumbled.

"Surfs up ninja head!" Amy shot a blazing arrow at Dog, setting his tail on fire. Doh howled in pain, as his tail sizzled. He was getting very angry with the pink Pom's attacks. Dog launched a giant tentacle at Pom, dodging it perfectly. Pom shot a small fireball at Dog, hitting him on the face, his ash stained mustache twitching. Dog shot darts at the doge, getting a few cuts here and there, but Amy didn't mind the pain at the moment. She opened her mouth, smiling.

"I fukkin can't believe the 12th doctor is Mitt Romney…" Amy fussed, her tail swooshing.

She flicked her paws, creating a fire ring around dog, until it burned him. He quickly emerged out, his lushes fur crispy and black. He shot a large spike flying towards Pom. She got struck direct, but she still got up, dusting her paws off. She sighed, getting bored with the fight.

"Sorry but I think we should break up…" Amy said derply.

"It's not you it's-a-me-mario!"

Pom folded her hands together, shouting "ka me ha me… HAAAAA!" Blasting a huge fireball the size of a spirit bomb, flying towards Dog. Once the ball of fire had impact with Dog, the screeching howls of Dog was heard. Amy Pom smiled wide, fist-pumping. The air was turned back to the starry skies. Dog was now facing Amy with red eyes, and a sore body.

"Fool!" Dog said, angrily.

"Without me , this place's existence will crumble…"

"and fall into the world of the living…"

"The only one to prevent that is you…"

"The new Dog…"

"Cool story bro." Amy complemented, bro-fisting the almost dead Dog.

Amy delivered the last blow, and Dog had disappeared. The once starry blue skies, turned blood-red, moving in a violent circle.

"Wow he's rly gone…" Amy stated, looking at the now gone doge.

"I guess now that I'm Dog I can erase doges 4 real!"

(muffled rap music in the background)

"Amy Pom!" a loud voice cried.

Amy turned around, facing Sonic.

"Are you okay!?" Sonic asked, worried sick for the dog.

"I'm better than okay." Amy smiled.

"I'm Dog."

"All I have 2 do now is wait 4 dis place 2 fall apart enough 4 da wi-fi 2 show up!"

"F-fall apart?" Sonic questioned, sweating under his collar.

"We can't let that happen!"

"jfc shibe…" Amy barked, sticking her finger at the dog.

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit."

"Lets end this once and 4 all!"

The room got very dark, and the two dogs were in their fighting positions.

"Amy Pom listen to me!" Sonic begged.

"Theres got to be a better way than this!"

"I know that wi-fi is important to you! But it dosntt have to be this way!"

"U don't understand…" Amy replied, lowering her head.

"I need wi-fi like I need air."

"I don't need anything else…"

"The internet is the essence of my entire existence…"

"You don't have to be like this!" Sonic protested, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're Dog!"

"You have the power to do anything now!"

"Literally anything!"

"There are so many things that only you can do!"

"Just think about it!"

"You can make the frisbee machine so that it never breaks!"

"You can erase every spider in the world!"

"You can eliminate violence and fighting!"

"You can make it so that dogs like Drago can't creep on others!"

"You can fix so many things that are wrong here…"

"If you'll just get up and actually make an effort to change them!"

"If you don't do it, no one will!"

"No one else can!"

…..

"Please don't just sit here surfing the internet while the world falls apart around you…"

"But that's all I know how 2 do…" Amy stuttered, choking on her words.

"All I know how 2 do is sit in front of a computer…"

"It's too late."

"I've never done anything useful in my entire life…"

"It's never too late to start!" Sonic protested.

"Not for this, not for anything!"

"You can't change your past, but you can change your future!"

"And if we keep looking, I'm sure we'll find another way to get wi-fi!"

"We'll figure something out!"

"So please…"

"Don't give everything up!"

"You need to save the world now!"

"I believe in you, Amy!"

"You can do it!"

"You don't need to be afraid of anything!"

"I know it's hard, and but… please…" Sonic pleaded, slamming down to the ground, sobbing like a baby.

"Do something…" He whimpered, shivering a little.

…

The air began to settle down, the pink Pom looking below at her crying friend. Yes she seemed to be annoyed by the Shiba, but she actually thought he was her true friend. I mean they did know each other since they were pups, so it would only make sense if she felt that way.

"…. U rly think I can do anything?" Amy asked, her ears slightly jerking.

Sonic slowly lifted his head, a small smile appearing on his muzzle. He rose on is four paws, wiping his fresh tears off his cheeks. He smiled widely, steady on his feet. He perked, opening his mouth.

"You're Dog!" Sonic chirped.

"Of course you can!"

"I can will a sequel of the world ends with u into existence…" Amy began, looking up at the red sky.

"I can make watching baccano mandatory for doges who want to exist…"

…

"I can have THE STAFF OF THE NABARI NO OU ANIME EXECUTED!" Pom was drooling, thinking of all the terrible tortuous things that she would do.

"HHHHHOOOLLLYY SHHHIITTT!"

"Uh… but before you get around to all that…" Sonic began, placing a serious face on.

"Right… I need 2 do the thing…" Amy Pom snapped her fingers together, remembering her original mission.

"You mean stopping doge heaven from falling?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah that." Pom stated derply at the male doge. She go into a summoning position and the fire engulfing her body rose higher, the flames flickering, raising. The heavens suddenly shook violently, the sky flashing colors of the rainbow. Sonic just looked up in shock, scared of what was happening. The flashes and shaking soon halted completely. Sonic looked confusedly at Amy Pom, while her surrounding fire went back to normal, her now facing the doge once again.

"How do I do the thing?" Amy Pom asked, scratching her chin.

"You don't know!?" Sonic shrieked, standing up on his heels, sweating immensely.

"fffFFUCK WHAT DO I DO!?" Amy began punching her head, now realizing her stupidity.

FUKKIN GET AHOLD OF URSELF U STUPID ASS DOGE HEAVEN!"

The pink Pom saw that the heavens were still falling down, along with the blood-shot skies. The Pom was getting very angry, so she spoke up again.

"….. OR I'LL FUKKIN PISS ON U!"

Snap. The heavens had turn back to normal. The once red skies had turn back to the beautiful royal blue pools again. The falling world had halted, and had slowly rose to its original un-seen spot in the sky.

"It worked!" Sonic chirped happily, smiling wide.

"I'm a hero." Amy gloated proudly.

"Sonic! Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow suddenly appeared, coming behind Sonic Shibe.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" Sonic turned to shadow, giving him an honest look.

"Don't disappear on me like that!" Shadow demanded, worry dripping from his words.

"I was really worried something bad happened to you!"

"Sorry! I'll try not to do that again!" Sonic Shibe smirked, sensing the worry in Shad's tone.

Suddenly a small cream-colored poodle ran up to the three. It was Cream, wagging her tail excitedly. When she saw Amy Pom of fire, she gasped, very surprised.

"Whoa Pom!" Cream chirped.

"What happened to you?"

"Yeah! You look kind of different." Bunnie popped up next to her sister. Her floppy ears were swooping back and forth as she sat down on her fluffy butt.

"I uh… killed Dog…" Pom stated awkwardly, scratching her ear.

"So I'm Dog…"

"Oh. Okay then." Bunnie said plainly.

"Wait… U guys okay with that?" Amy asked, confused on their response.

"Why wouldn't we be." The red Golden Retriever suddenly showed up, along with the small bee looking Chi, Charmy.

"All that old Dog ever did was sit around here and act like he was better than us."

"He never bothered to talk to us or anything!" Charmy added.

"We tried to stop you cause we were worried about you…" Sonic said, lowering his head a little.

"Though, we were wrong." Shadow stated, impressed.

"You didn't need saving."

"You're different from that other Dog, Pom." Knuckles barked.

"We can trust you!"

"Wtf is all this coming from?" Amy asked, quizzically.

"What did I even do 2 deserve this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cream chirped, her eyes sparkling.

"You're our friend."

"That's great and all but, I still don't have wi-fi…" Amy Pom muttered loudly.

"I'm sure that if we work together, we'll find a way somehow! "Charmy's squeaky voice rose even higher.

"At least, a way better way than crashing this whole place down on Earth…" Sonic sweat-dropped.

"Ok, I guess that was a bad idea…" Amy admitted.

"Talk about an understatement…" Sonic replied back, shaking his head.

"Now… what should I do first?" Amy wondered.

"Theres so much 2 b done…"

"Being meguca is sufferin…"

The doges all laughed, most of them not even sure what Pom said. Pom continued to wonder what to start first, until she glanced over at the scene with Sonic and Shad, drooling when she saw Shad licking Sonic's cheek slowly. Sonic blushed a deep scarlet, his tail pointy and stiff. His body was frozen, and stuck in place. Shadow was also blushing, but not as much as Sonic, all the other dogs gawking and laughing and taking pics of the AWESOME SAUCE scene. The group continued on that day with laughs and giggles, along with friendship and love. Amy took a deep breath, looking up to the amazing sunset that was falling, smiling happily. She never thought that he would get this tinkly feeling again, but that tinkly feeling was even stronger now, even without her wi-fi she had the most greatest day with her friends, and her closest friend Sonic Shiba (surprise XD). She couldn't wait how the future would unfold, and neither could anyone else. The sunset slowly set, the small doges fading away in the orange and pink clouds, ending the great adventure of the duet doges.

"It's Yaoi Time Bitches!" Pom shouted, along with the dirty blonde guy with the black and green headphones, nude. They had maracas in their hands, shaking them with Sonic and Shadow looking romantically in each others eyes. The two continued to dance silly, shaking their instruments, with a huge banner saying 'Yaoi Time' with a big clock. (it's basically the photo for this story, a little *bonus*)

* * *

**Alrite then it is officially finished! Amy Pom Gets Wi-Fi is DONE! I am so sorry on how long it took me to finish this story, it's just that my laptop was acting up this entire week or 2. Plus schools been a mad big DRAG! I probably already said that in da introduction, but derp. Also I have actually figured out what new story I'll be doing, and it is…. GRAND THEFT AUTO 5! I've been glued to that game, and ive been watching TONS of lets plays series and I thought it would be just a brilliant idea for a fic. Also this is only the GOOD ending to the story, there is a BAD one, and I'll probably upload that one pretty soon too so look forward to dat! The ending may be a little confusing but it's actually pretty understandable. Amy ended up realizing that wi-fi isn't the ONLY thing that's important in life, but also friendship and love. And as you saw I added two little yaoi moments with SonXShad for those little yaoi perverts out there! ;) So I think that's enough, so All dem gutter-slutts and bubble-butts out there, or dem cutie critters, which I will now call my reviewers from now on (unless you want to be called gutter-slutts and bubble-butts) so caramelcutie out 3**


	10. Bad End

**Hey I am back! How have my cute critters been? Good? WELL THEN GO FUKK URSELF! Ugh… sorry it's just I've had the most embarrassing day ever! Stupid bitch-ass 8th graders…. They so mean…. I'm so sorry bout my attitude it's just that the end of the day really fukked me over, and I'm SOOO freakin pissed! That's why I decided to do the bad end of Amy Pom Gets Wi-Fi today, since I had the most best day ever! SO MUCH RAGE! Any who I forgot to mention, but when Amy kills Dog, or Egghead, and Sonic comes by, she actually took the time to LISTEN to Sonic, instead of attacking him. That's probably going to be the important thing in this chapy. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE MAD SHORT! BUT IT IS ONLY THE ENDING! THE BAD ENDING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO.!**

* * *

Amy Pom looked closely at the bruised up Dog, staring at the warm blood dripping from his head. She smiled to herself, creating a large burst of fire in her palm, expanding the flames quickly. She aimed the fireball straight at Dog, watching as he pleaded for his life. With a quick swing, Amy shot the ball of angry flames, at the screaming hound, watching him burn to a crisp, and then evaporate into thin air. She clenched her fist, seeing she over did it, leaving a couple of burn scars on her right paw. She didn't mind though, she ignored the pain, smiling in her sweet victory. She turned her head, the darkness of the battle returning to the bright blue skies. She opened her eyes, her pupils shifting to normal, and her body's hot flames, returning to its actual size.

"Wow he's really gone…" Amy Pom started, staring down at the black ashes of the old Dog.

"I guess now that I'm dog I can erase doges 4 real…"

[muffled rap music plays in the distance]

"Amy!" The sudden voice of Sonic appeared, showing the blue Shibe arriving to the flaming Pom.

"Are you okay!? Your on fire!" Sonic gasped, looking at the deep scars on her paw.

"I'm better than ok, I'm Dog… All I have to do is wait 4 dis place 2 fall apart enough 4 wi-fi 2 show up…" Amy replied, having a very bored expression on her face.

"F-fall apart?" Sonic stuttered, backing away from the pink Pom.

"We can't let that happen!"

"Jfc shibe…" Amy shunned.

"I'm getting real tired of your bull-shit."

"Let's end this once and 4 all!"

The air had mustered, turning black, until a purple atmosphere appeared, with twinkling stars. The two dogs faced backside, until they turned at the same time. Sonic shuttered in fear, staring at Amy's cold blood eyes. He built enough courage to speak up, stuttering, a nervous wreck.

"A-amy listen to me!" He barked, his voice a little shaky.

"There's got to be a better way than this!"

Amy Pom blocked out the useless words Sonic was spitting, her paws in small spheres of flames, clutching her fists tighter, making them grow bigger. She didn't have to use so much energy like for the old Dog, since Sonic was a lot more weaker. She connected her paws together, shooting a huge laser of fire, straight at Sonic's body. He yelped, feeling the sizzling of his fur and flesh. He could feel hi leather collar, burning to ashes. He skin, melting to the bone. His intestines frying down to rocks. His own blood boiling like an over-cooked soup. His yelp, turned into intense screams, filled with pain and misery. The last words Pom had said to him, echoed through the skies, taunting him, in that obnoxious tone.

"_Goodbye Shiba…" _ A dry tear was able to escape Sonic's eye, that obnoxious tone had one this to him, and he was dying, again! He remembered his original death… dying in a house fire… and now he will die in fire once more. But instead, from his only 'friend' back in his pup years. Oh how cruel friendship was, and betrayal . Shibe shut his eyes, letting his existence evaporate like the hell that was going on. The fire had slowly gone down, showing a limb black figure on the dark grey cloud. Sonic slowly looked up, his eyes opening centimeter by centimeter. He opened his mouth, with less moisture inside, saying his final words. "I failed…" He whispered. His throat carrying pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry everyone…" He hushed, the strong winds carrying his clusters of ashes with it. Sonic now evaporating into the musky air. Amy Pom watched as her last foe, had fallen… Her guard went down, along with her flickering flames. Her pupils going to normal size once more. The heavens began shaking roughly, as it began falling faster and faster into the human world. Amy stood there, without flinching from the sudden thrust. He began raining hard, like a downpour. The cloud had gotten even darker, lightning painting the sky.

"My wi-fi is bak…" Amy replied, looking at the full bars on her pink laptop.

"At last I can check Facewoof!" The pink dog opened a new page, her eyes gleaming for excitement. She typed in the web address, signing into her account, nd viewing through all the messages and news that she had missed.

…..

"God…. Stop posting pictures of ur fukkin food." She grumbled, clenching her teeth.

"And showing off how much fun ur having without me…"

"No one wants to see your pugly duck face eiher…"

"JFC."

…..

"Hey looks like my top Pomeranians fb group has some more members."

…..

"R u fukkin kidding me."

"These are all humans showing off their dogs…"

"Plus some weird girl pretending to be a doge on the internet."

"R u srsly telling me I'm the only legit pom pom doge on this website?"

"Furget dis!"

"I don't want to live in this planet anymore."

"Flies into the Sun…"

….

Pom shut her laptop, looking up at the rough rain. She looked down over the cloud, and saw that Earth was coming to view. She squinted her eyes, frowning deeply. She sighed, twitching her mouth a little.

"I don't need anyone…" She muttered, her pupils shrinking down to a dot, a sudden wide smirk appearing on Amy's muzzle. She laughed, cackling hard. She swayed back and forth, keeping her balance. Once steady on her paws, she looked straight, that same crazy look on her face.

"I don't even feel bad…" she sang, loudly, dancing in the small puddles.

She suddenly screamed, bending down to her knees, squeezing her head, her pupils getting smaller and smaller. She screamed one more time, an ear-splitting scream heard from miles away. She suddenly stopped, rocking back and forth, her eyes wide open, pupils as tiny as a pin. Her creepy smile growing, growing and growing.

"Regret nothing…" She mumbled, her voice slowly rising.

"Happy end…" She shouted. A large streak of lightning shooting the sky.

The heavens began shaking hard, pieces of the world falling apart. Amy continued rocking, singing "regret nothing" and "happy end" loudly, until the heavens had finally collided with Earth, leaving the pink Pom…

_Alone_….

* * *

**Ok then that is a friggin wrap! So I know what u folks are saying, wtf is wrong with u?! Ik the bad end is very twisted and creepy and dark, but tht is da end. At least the bad end. If u have not figured it out, Amy basically got token over by the power, and became insane. She did survive though, when the 2 worlds crashed, but of course…. She was alone…. Which in my opinion is VERY sad…. Crap my foot fell asleep… -_- So I decided for the bad end, I would make it REALLY DARK! And I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself… ;) So I actually would like for my cutie critters to review and tell me which was their fav end…. I still enjoy the happy end better, but only cause I luv good endings, but u know everyone got their own opinions! So I gotta do my hw and erase all dese negative thoughts, so I am out! Luv chu cutie critters! 3 #AmyPomGetsWi-Fi**


End file.
